


It doesn't suit him

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [21]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, tinniest hint of angst, yonekuni makes shirou cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni sees a sight that he’s only seen once before. And finds himself feeling awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It doesn't suit him

There were times he could never understand the blond’s need for cruelty, the easy way words would slip off his tongue like a whip. Easily rendering his opponent. And for so long, being at the end of said words and tongue. He thought that they were long past that stage, the awkward way teenagers would act around each other. Especially when one has confessed such feelings. It hadn’t been that long, coming back from the bathroom in the middle of lunch. He could easily hear the deep voice that belonged to Yonekuni and the fluttering in his chest had died when he heard the cruel words the girls uttered.

It wasn’t hard to understand the girls dislike for him, not when it seemed he took all of Yonekuni’s attention for himself. He had tried being friendly with them, offering them a kind word only to be snubbed and mumbled words of disagreement. When he tried to explain, it was Yonekuni who stopped him, the look the blond wore was one he never saw. The blank look was easy to see, it was the emotions that raged behind blue eyes while Yonekuni’s body language spoke volumes. Yonekuni didn’t want him trying to explain, he wanted to keep him to himself. To keep him by his side.

Excitement bloomed at the prospect.

He wouldn’t admit to himself that he was worried as he glanced about the classroom. His eyes darting from the door to the clock and then the desk, back again before he pushed back his chair. He didn’t want to wait for Shirou to show up, not when he should have been back a while ago. Pushing past the girls that surrounded him, ignoring the protests they gave as he left. He knew he caught sight of a dark head at the doorway, when he looked out of the corner of his eyes earlier. Hoping that the male would come in, giving him a look that would cause something inside his chest to tighten in a good way, a way he was getting used to. A feeling he wanted to experience more often.

Down the hallway, pausing at one of the windows to glance down. Catching sight of the one he was waiting for, his feet moved in an urgency he couldn’t understand. Making it down several flights of stairs and out the double doors. Further out, leaving behind the sounds of others all the while catching sounds of a breath hitching. A sound he only heard once since that fateful night.

Dropping to his knees, reaching out and brushing aside dark bangs. Fingers coming away wet and the slow lifting of a head. His heart froze that the sight of tears that made their way down flushed cheeks, tears that he knew the male rarely shed. Moving closely, reaching out slowly to brush away tears that didn’t suit Shirou. No, the male was better at smiling. And as he told Shirou so, in the hesitant and awkward way he had become when it came to the heavyweight.

“I over heard,” the low murmur of Shirou’s voice, startling him.

He couldn’t respond, he knew why Shirou was crying. He should have defended his boyfriend from those who clamored for his attention. Those who couldn’t read what his body was trying to convey while his mouth refused to speak. They didn’t know that their words cut him, hearing the desperation in their voices as they rose with irritation.

Weight against his shoulder as Shirou rested against him and when he saw eyes flutter close, he reached up. His arm started to slide around the canine’s back, pausing for a few seconds before deciding to cup and pull his partner closer. He should have spoke it up. He didn’t want to see tears in gray eyes when he would rather see happiness and a smile. Swallowing hard, he stumbled over his words. Unused to having to apologize, to try and defend his actions. He didn’t bother, it wouldn’t do him any good to make an excuse.

He wasn’t use to feeling like a young boy all over again as he tried to reassure the male. He was trying his hardest to get the wolf to smile again.

Tears didn’t suit Shirou at all.


End file.
